The Letter
by MAX1
Summary: A Short Christmas Story: They are in grade five. Arnold has broken up with Lila, and Helga sees her chance to do something...........................
1. Chapter

Hi people, this is my first Christmas fic. I've never realy written a Christmas fic for any Genre but this can be my first. Enjoy!  
  
411: They are in grade five. Arnold has broken up with Lila, and Helga sees her chance to do something...........................  
  
  
  
The Letter  
  
Arnold sat looking out the window of Hankeman's class. Only a few more days tell Christmas. It was on every one's mind since they were getting out early for Christmas Break in two more days. Arnold really didn't feel much like celebrating though. How festive could a guy get when the girl he loved had just broken up with him. "I'm sorry Arnold. I just don't like you like you"Lila's voice rang through his mind. He had cried over her words for a week now. Time to move on is what Gerald had told him. He sighed and shifteduncomfortable in his seat. he was unaware that a girrl to seat behind him was watching.  
  
Helga watched every twitch Arnold made. From his look across the room to Lila, to his sigh about their break up. How she longed to tell him how she felt, about, well everything. She wanted to tell him how she felt about his little blue cap, his gentle smile, his sky blue eyes, most of all she wanted to tell him how she felt about his now over relationship with Lila. She gave a small sigh of her own as Mr.Hankerman looked over his restless class.  
  
He saw the restlessness in his class and a sudden idea came to him. He had heard about the success of the Secret Santa thing last year. He wondered how it would fare this year. He took out a pen and paper and began to write down each of his students names. When he was finished he cut out each name, and folded it perfectly. Oh boy this is gonna be great,Hankerman smiled at his idea. He could see everyone had the holiday blues and this might get them into the spirit. He smiled. "Class. I have the greatest idea."  
  
Everyone groaned outwardly.  
  
"Man oman"Gerald said to Arnold.  
  
"I know"Arnold said really not in the mood for anything cheery.  
  
"Oh common class. Get into the holiday spirit." Hankerman smiled going over to the Christmas elf in the corner. He pulled the hat off, and dumped all the square names in. "I have decided we are gonna do a Secret Santa project. Now these are the rules. There will be no swapping names, and you can't tell whose name you have. Thats it. Now class get ready to draw a name out of the hat!!!!"  
  
  
  
Oh crmmey, this twit is even worse than Simmons,thought Helga. I bet with my luck I'll be gettin somethin for Curly. What a psyco he is. Oh great here comes Hankypants. Thats it Helga, reach in and grab your doom. I swear the ideas that teachers come up with to give us a little holiday cheers, sucks. Well lets see who I got.  
  
She unfolded the square piece of paper ready to meet her doom. Smirking the name appeared. Arnold.  
  
----------------- (Chapter2 of The Letter Coming Soon!:) 


	2. Chapter2

Okay, well hrm........ this is my first Christmas fic ever, Hey Arnold or otherwise!  
  
411: Arnold has just broken up with Lila, and is not feeling ot festive. Helga draws his name from the Secret santa hat and see her chance to do something....................  
  
The Letter  
  
Helga stared blankly at the name on her paper. Arnold. This was the name she got. Suddenly she began to feel warm inside as she ran her fingers over his name. My love, my sweet,she whispered as Phobee approached. "Helga whos name did you recieve"Phobee asked leaning against Helga's desk.  
  
"If I told then I wouldn't be playing by the rules Phobee"Helga smiled innocently.  
  
"Okay fare enough. Do you wanna go shopping together tommorow?"Phobee asked.  
  
"Um sure. Maybe we can. How about four-thirty, after school?"  
  
"I think that'll be perfect"Phobee said, as Helga caught a glimpse of corn flower hair.  
  
The bell for lunch rang signaling it was the end of class for a while. Kids from every class trooped out ready to eat. Their hunger had been boiling over for hours. Arnold found himself weaving through the kids trying to keep up, all while still not believing whose name he had aquired. It gave him hope that he had her name. It was Lila. He felt that deep down inside that this was a sign from the fates that they were going to be together again. He crammed the name into his pocket as he countinued to weave through the crowded halls of P.S. 118. He smiled for the first time in days.  
  
Helga sat at the girls table with all of the girls. Nadine. Phobee. Rhonda. Lila. The usual five girls. Nothin was different except how Rhonda had decided to approach the subject. The very sore subject of Arnold and Lila.  
  
"So Lila"Rhonda smiled sweetly"hows everything."  
  
"Everything is ever so fine,Rhonda"Lila said politely and countinued to eat.  
  
"I mean with Arnold"Rhonda smirked.  
  
"Me and Arnold are no longer together. I hope that he will find someone else though." Lila finished off the tapioca pudding, got up and left the table.  
  
"Wow talk about to enthusiastic"Rhonda smirked at Lila.  
  
"Yeah, I mean wouldn't she be upset about breaking up with Arnold?"Nadine asked.  
  
"I have no clue"Phobee slid her own tray towards the middle of the table.  
  
Helga sat and said nothing. She was to deep in thought. Thinking of what she could possibly give Arnold that would matter to him. She had to think of what she all ways thought Arnold wanted from any person he met. He wanted HONESTY. She then found the perfect present. She would give him her confession, she would give him her heart, asking nothing in return, she would give him a letter explaining her love for him.  
  
  
  
The next day school let out early, but the kids of P.S. 118 were still excited by other things. They wanted to see who their secret santa was, and what they were going to get for a present. Curly had drawn Rhonda's name and he had brought her a glow in the dark rabbit's foot which she had thrown on him in total disgust. Everyone had found themselves laughing, and eating food. Arnold wandered over to Lila's desk. he felt scared but knew that she just might accept his present.  
  
"Hi, Arnold"she said softly. His eyes flashed with sadness.  
  
"Hi Lila. I just wanted to give you your present. Since i was your secret santa and all." Arnold pulled the presen from behind his back and sat it on her desk. The present was wrapped in Christmas paper, little santas decorating it, with no particular set order.  
  
"Thank you Arnold. It was ever so nice of you." She took the present shly unwrapped it. A pink velvet box came into view. She opened the box and inside found a charm bracelet inside. she gasped in surprize. "Its beautiful Arnold. Really it is." But when she looked up, he was gone. "Oh how beautiful.'  
  
Arnold returned to his desk. An envelope came into view. His name was writtten beautifully on the envelope. He smiled seeing as how he hadn't been forgotten even though it wasn't the best present in the world.  
  
Helga watched from across the room. She dared not breath, because if Arnold through aay her letter she'd just die. she watched as he smiled and tucked the letter into his back pack. She sighed with relief. Arnold was eventually going to find out how much she cared for him.  
  
------------  
  
(The Actual Letter coming Soon)  
  
Well this is probable the end of this fic while I'm going to go and post another really soon. Hopefully I'll get the full contents of the letter up and if not then oh well, I just had to finish this up. 


End file.
